Family
by alohamora080
Summary: "They're your family, too." Percy assures Audrey that his family is—and always will be—hers, as well.


17 May 2005

"What's _he_ doing here?"

"Ron!" Percy admonished, swatting his younger brother upside-the-head. "That is _not _the way to talk to a guest!"

"Guest, my arse," Ron snorted, glaring fiercely at the latest newcomer to his elder brother's wedding reception. "There is absolutely no way you invited this git to your wedding. Come to gatecrash, have you, Smith?"

"Ron." Percy's tone was steely, and Ron, sensing danger, took a cautious step backwards. "Ron, this is Zacharias. He's Audrey's cousin."

"What?" Ron yelped, turning to his elder brother in disbelief. "You're _related_, now?"

Zacharias merely surveyed Ron with a cold, appraising look on his face.

"Sorry about him," Percy apologized quickly. "He—he's a bit tipsy, I reckon," Percy noted, shooting a suspicious glance at the Firewhiskey bottle dangling from Ron's right hand.

"It's fine," Zacharias alleged smoothly, sneering at Ron. "What a great cover page article that would be for the _Prophet_—a drunken Ronald Weasley caught insulting guests at his brother's wedding."

Ron's ears turned maroon, and Percy opened his mouth confusedly, evidently torn between backing Zacharias up and knocking him out cold. He was spared the trouble of coming to an ultimate decision, however, when Zacharias himself strolled nonchalantly away, fingers intertwined with those of a pretty, copper-haired woman, whom he had claimed to be his wife.

Ron stared after his retreating figure, still looking distinctly disgruntled. Percy rounded on him, fuming.

"What did you have to go and do that for?" Percy demanded irately, fists clenched. "Can't you keep your mouth shut for two minutes?"

"Well, excuse me for wondering what the bloody hell Zacharias Smith was doing at your wedding," Ron spat vehemently. "How was I supposed to know he was Audrey's cousin?"

"Maybe if you had asked nicely, and not in a manner resembling that of a spoiled, two-year-old—"

"Oy—!"

"Boys," a female voice warned, and both Percy and Ron swiveled around to find Audrey Smith—Weasley, since that morning—pacing leisurely towards them, one hand rubbing her stomach. "Do you mind keeping the arguing to a minimum? People are asking about you two."

"Right…sorry," Percy mumbled in embarrassment, and Ron shifted uneasily from one foot to another.

Percy sauntered towards his wife, looping one arm around her waist, and placing the other atop her rather rotund stomach. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, beaming at her slightly pink-tinged cheeks.

"Oh, honestly!" cried Ron in exasperation. "Get a room!" And, with that, he took a large swig from his Firewhiskey bottle and cantered unsteadily away.

"Looks like Hermione's in for a rough night," Percy joked, rolling his eyes as Ron began barking nonsensical orders to a bewildered Kreacher. He glanced at Audrey to find that she wasn't listening; instead, she was staring down at her stomach, worrying her lip between her teeth. "Audrey?" Percy asked gently. "Are you alright?"

She chuckled softly, eyes still glued to her midriff. "You know…I didn't plan it this way."

"Plan what?" Percy inquired, perplexed.

Audrey took a deep breath and looked up at Percy with her dark, glittering eyes. "I didn't graduate from Hogwarts with the idea that I'd get pregnant before settling down."

"No one thinks like that, Audrey," Percy's brows furrowed slightly. "I didn't graduate from Hogwarts under that impression, either."

"It doesn't matter for you, though," she exhaled gustily, running a hand through her auburn curls, which were slightly tousled. "You've got a family who supports you, no matter what. I've got—" she stopped short, gazing at Percy with a distressed expression on her face.

"You've got me," Percy told her. And Audrey smiled gratefully at him. "Besides," Percy continued, his eyes blazing earnestly. "They're your family, too."

Audrey looked up at him, chin trembling. And, with a cry of of gratitude, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Hey—careful, there," Percy said, smiling down at Audrey's tearful grin. "You don't want to hurt our little munchkin." He motioned towards the bulging of Audrey's midriff.

"Oh, I just can't wait until she's all grown up," Audrey sighed wistfully, clapping her hands together. "I can tell her how she was a witness to her parents' wedding…" she trailed off in bewilderment, noting the way Percy's expression had frozen, eyes wide. "Percy?"

"It—it's a girl?"

Audrey's hand fluttered to her mouth. "Merlin's beard—did—did I say that out loud?"

Percy nodded slowly, gobsmacked.

"Oh, _no_, I wanted to surprise you on your birthday," Audrey bit her lip in disappointment, looking furious with herself.

Percy chortled. "Should've known that wouldn't work. You're a prize dunce when it comes to surprises." Audrey swatted his shoulder playfully.

A comfortable silence fell over the newly-married couple, and for a moment, they simply stood in each other's arms, swaying to the band's soothing melodies. As the song came to a lilting close, Audrey frowned thoughtfully.

"Percy…"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Percy, do you think your mother would mind if…if we stayed at the Burrow until my due-date?"

There was a moment's pause. Then—"Mind?" Percy sounded incredulous. "She'd probably throw a party. Is that—" Percy hesitated. "Is that what you want?"

"I—yes," Audrey murmured, glancing up at Percy's dubious expression. "It's just—well, around three weeks before my due-date, Cartwright will let me off on maternity leave and…you'll be at work and…and I—don't want to be alone."

Percy took heed not to mention that Audrey's due-date was still several months away. Nor did he mention that _he_ could take the three weeks preceding her due-date off of work to care for her, if she wanted. One look at her hopeful expression told him that her wanting to stay at the Burrow had absolutely nothing to do with her due-date. No, it was much, much more than that.

"Of course we can stay here," Percy smiled warmly, and Audrey looked delighted. And, in that one instant, it seemed to hit Percy just how young she actually was. _Twenty-one_. Only twenty-one, but pregnant and newly married. Of course she wanted to stay at the Burrow for the next nine months. She was practically a child herself.

She needed a mother.

"Thanks, Perce," her muffled voice sounded from his shoulder, and Percy strongly suspected that she had finally burst into tears. He tightened his grip on her waist.

"Anytime."

* * *

I have no idea where this one-shot came from. *scratches head confusedly* I sat down, intending to write up a new chapter for Children of the Future. But...ended up writing this instead. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
